100 ways to brake a leg
by elligoat
Summary: Ok, I'm doing the 100 word challenge thingo that everyone likes, yeah. Some of it will just be oneshots, but yeah. FREE THE OOMPA-LOOMPAS! Yeah. DISCONTINUED!
1. 1 Dream

**HI!!! This is my second fanfic. I know that I just put the other one up, but guess what?! I have, like, 6 story ideas! I will probably get another one up tomorrow. yeah. It might just be a bunch of oneshots,none of them having anything to do with the other. R&R

* * *

**

**100 ways to break a leg**

**#1-Dream**

_The monsters closed in on me. Gnashing their jagged, black teeth at me._

_I risked another look back- just for a second- only to see the cold, grey wall, inches away from me. I looked towards the monsters again, before being choked with one of their hands, and then being roughly lifted off the floor._

_The had the body of a human, only their skin was dark grey and they had huge, tattered, bat-like wings. Their faces were all the more ugly, looking like tree roots, tangled all together across their faces. Their eyes were but deep red lights, glowing below the root-like tangles._

_Then the attacking one spoke. "You have committed a crime"_

"_What crime" I struggled to ask, as his grip had tightened_

_They all exchanged serious glances then turned towards me once more. Their red eyes stared at me, boring into my skull. The first made a sudden movement, throwing me across the room. I hit the opposite wall, creating a sickening crack. Pain rippled up my spine._

_I screamed in agony. I wouldn't dare to move, afraid of the pain it could bring. _

_Then a second spoke, through its whole-like mouth. "We will come in 7 days," then another spoke "We will knock 4 times"…_

Sabrina Grimm woke up. Her sweat surrounded her, drenching her bed sheets.

"That's the most sweat I've ever seen in my entire life," Sabrina looked up, startled. It was Puck "And I've lived for quite a while. Roughly, 4000 years. You should really consider deodorant Grimm!" he taunted, smirking.

"What do you want fairy boy?" I mumbled to him "It was just a stupid bad dream! Get over it. It's not like you haven't had them. Remember that night that Granny pulled out her old sledgehammer because she thought you were dying? Turned out that it was just a bad dream, just like mine was!"

"It was a horrible dream! We ran out of food so you all turned on me! I saw you nibbling on my legs!" Puck exclaimed, pouting angrily "Anyway, I couldn't sleep with you screaming! You woke the whole house! Except for Daphne. So the old lady sent me up here to shut you up."

He turned on the spot and walked out the door, slamming it carelessly.

Sabrina thought over her dream. _We will knock four times… _The words drifted back over her. 'Just a dream' she thought before lying back in bed and dozing off again.

She had dismissed the thought. Forgotten it. Little did she know that it was more than a dream, but a warning…

* * *

**Okey dokey, if you know where the knocking thing came from, tell me in a review. I hope you liked it. I don't mind flames, I'll just rant about them, most probably. PUSH THE BUTTON! TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE FIC!!!!! BYE-E**


	2. 2 Make up

**okey dokey, and ZOMBIEfiedCrayons both thought it was a good idea to write a fic about Puck's dream that I mentioned in the last chapter. So well... yeah. I'm gonna do that! this is OOC on purpose, coz it made it all the more funnier for me! and crazy things happen in dreams.  
**

**You know what? i do own the Sisters Grimm. MB stole my idea! IT'S TRUE!!! So that's why I sent my friend Oompa-Loompas to kill him! okey dokey, all that was complete true! *wink wink*

* * *

**

**100 ways to brake a leg**

**#2 Make-up**

_They searched the cupboards for food. They searched Daphne's room for food. They searched Sabrina's room for food. They searched Puck's room for food. They searched Mr Canis's room for food. They found nothing. _

_"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO,_"_ Puck wailed, falling to the floor "THERE IS NO FOOD!" _

_"OK. Let's just calm down_"_ the old lady said, taking them all into a big hug "are we positive that we've searched everywhere?_"_ She began to silently count in her head, putting up her fingers as she did._

_Daphne's eyes lit up, and a bright smile came to her face "Puck's secret stash! it's under the couch pillows!_"

_Sabrina was the first to get to the couch, throwing off the couch pillows like her life depended on it. Daphne joined her, until they had found the candy. Sabrina began to stuff Twinkie bars into her mouth,while Daphne ate the rest_.

_"MY STASH!_"_ Puck exclaimed. He tried to get past them, so he could save it, but they pushed him to the ground with their sticky hands._

_The Old lady charged towards them, knocking them over like bowling pins. Puck got up, and rushed towards her. He had to save the stash, no matter what! But he was no match for the woman. She sprayed her perfume all over him._

_Puck stumbled to the ground, clutching his throat. When he recovered from the toxic spray, he sat up. All the candy was gone! All of it! _

_It wasn't long before they became hungry again. "Where did all the food go anyway?_" _Daphne asked. "It was all here at breakfast!_"

_Just then, a very fat Elvis fell down the stairs, and into the living room. He was the size of an elephant now! _

_"ELVIS!_" _Granny roared. She picked up Elvis by the scruff of the neck, then drop-kicked him out the window. He went soaring through the air and out the window. _

_"He ate the sausages!_" _exclaimed Sabrina. They watched as_ _Elvis began to slow down, only to be sped up by a green gas that erupted from under his tail_.

_"Now what?_"_ Sabrina asked "What do we eat now?_"

_"I CALL THE SABRINA'S MAKE-UP!_" _Puck yelled. He flew up the stairs, and stopped at Sabrina's door_._ He kicked it down and walked over to her dresser. Puck opened a small pink bag and pulled out the lip gloss. He poured it into his mouth, rejoicing on the fruity flavour. He then started at her lipstick. Once he had consumed that, he started on her perfume bottles._ _Before he could drink the last one_, _Daphne, Sabrina and the old lady burst in_.

_"My artificial beauty!_" _Sabrina cried "He ate it!_" _Then her face moulded into an evil glare. "He ate the last thing edible_" _she pointed towards Puck "So we eat him!_"

_They began to close in on him. They cornered him and he sank to the floor. "NOOOOO!!!_"_ Puck screamed as they began to gnaw on his arms and legs_. _Sabrina tore the skin off of his legs with her teeth then chewed it down..._

He opened his eyes to see a green-faced monster holding a rusted sledgehammer.

"AHHHHHH!" Puck screamed, scrabbling off his trampoline. The Monster sighed, then wiped her face off with his sheets. It was the old lady.

"It's just me Liebling!" The old lady said in her slight German accent

Puck screamed even louder and dissapeared into the tree's.

She shrugged and walked towards the door, wondering why she scared him so much.

* * *

**I laughed so hard through this. It was very fun to write, I hope you found it funny yourself. It was out of character on purpose. Coz even an idiot knows that Granny wouldn't kick Elvis out the window. I laughed so hard when I was writing that! Sorry Elvis. I had to!**


	3. 3 Dye

**OK. I'm gonna update this once everyday now. But here I am faced with quite a pickle. ****If I update everyday then I either have to get up write the chapter at night, then put it up before school, or put it up at night. The thing that makes it hard, is coz of the time zone. If I do it at night and update then, You'll get it the next day. But if I do update in the morning, then you'll get it at about six. You see, where I am, I'm well asleep, while you Americans are having lunch. Vote on which one you like better. Plz. So here is today's. Thanx for all your reviews. I feel like movie star! more than 5 whole reviews for 2 chapters! Thanx RainbowofSmiles16 for all the attention!**** I love reviews! YAY! And they were all good! Except yours. Yes yours...**

**Disclaimer: In my head there is a path. If you walk along the path you will see flowers and happy things. You walk along the path for 2 hours. When your at the end of the path you'll find a treasure chest. the key is resting on the lid. When you open the chest- out of curiosity or greed- you will find a note. The note says "Going for long walks makes you fit. Congratulations! You have completed the long walk! You deserve... a pat on the back!"** **So you throw the note to the ground and ask yourself where my brain is. to answer your question, i sold it on eBay. ALL I KNOW IS THAT PEOPLE WITH NO BRAINS CAN'T WRITE PRAISE-WORTHY STORIES!!!**

**

* * *

**

**100 ways to brake a leg**

**#3 Dye**

Sabrina hid behind the tree, panting.

She looked down at her jumpsuit. It didn't look half bad. The color coordination wasn't bad, it was just the back-ground color. The yellow, orange, red and brown dye didn't go with the army-green jumpsuit.

She smacked her head, scolding herself for thinking about such a thing when she was in danger of having another paint ball hit her in her face. Again.

She lifted up her own gun, then put the spud bullets into it. "Lock and Load" she whispered, while peering out from behind the large oak tree. Sabrina saw one of Puck's chimps jumping up and down excitedly as Puck gave him another weapon; the glop grenade.

Sabrina quickly ran behind a large rock, then aimed so that you could barely see the top of her head.

She aimed at Puck's glop grenade. If she was correct, if the spud could make the distance at the right speed, the grenade would burst onto him and his chimp. It wasn't easy, for the chimp was bouncing up and down, shaking the grenade in it's hands.

"Stevens, I trust when you find the human girl, that you will follow procedure 2 if she begins to run south," Puck ordered the chimp. "If she runs North, towards the EXIT, you will follow procedure 12. West, procedure 5. East procedure 9 and if she is armed, use the glop grenade!"

The small mammal shrieked and spit as it nodded it's head vigorously.

Sabrina prepared to pull the trigger, as the monkey stopped dancing and began to solute to his captain.

The spud flew towards the glop grenade, and met it's target. The grenade exploded all over the chimps and Puck, who looked in Sabrina's direction.

"THERE SHE IS!" yelled Puck, pointing "FIRE!!!" An army of paint balls sped towards her, one hitting her in the shin as she ran.

A rainbow of colors exploded on her back. Then she saw what she was looking for. She ran towards the wooden door and shook the handle. It was locked.

Sabrina dug her large key ring out of her pocket and looked through the keys. She pricked herself on a thorn of a rose. The Rose's stem dissolved into that of a key as she touched it. She went through every single key on the ring, all the while getting pelted with the colored dye. Finally, she found the right one and fit it into the door.

She ran out of Puck's room and down the hall. She stopped at Granny's door and banged on the it.

"Granny! Puck's after me and he's going to do something terrible! OPEN UP!" Sabrina cried, before having a hand muffle her calls. She tried to pull the hand off her mouth but couldn't.

"So... Grimm. I've forgotten what you said about my royalty. Would you mind repeating it?"Puck said, referring to what had caused the incident.

"Imedhatuumphateeflerph!"

"Oh yes, my hand. Now what were you saying?" Puck teased.

"I said GET YOUR STINKING HAND OFF OF MY MOUTH!" Sabrina yelled, before slamming her foot down on top of his.

Puck bent over, and fell to the ground at an attempt to grab his sore foot, while Sabrina ran for it.

She ran down the rest of the hall, then down the stairs. Unfortunately, she tripped, then plummeted towards the ground floor.

When she finally stopped, she got up and rubbed her sore back. Suddenly, something small- but hard- hit the back of her neck. It was a spud bullet.

Sabrina felt for her gun, only to have several other spud bullets hit her. She scowled when she saw the small chimp holding her gun, half way down the stairs. She must of lost it in the fall.

She charged at the soldier, knocking the gun out of it's hands. They wrestled for the gun, Sabrina finding it incredibly hard against such a flexible, agile creature. The monkey tugged at her hair, while Sabrina grabbed at it's limbs.

Sabrina heard Puck's laughter echo from above. She pushed the chimp off and looked up. Puck was swinging on the chandelier, laughing at her attempt to grab his foot. He leant back a little too far and fell off the light. He landed on the ground with a thump. He groaned and opened his eyes, only to see Sabrina running at him. He jumped up and grabbed his paint ball gun, while she picked up her spud gun. They furiously shot at each other, not bothering to aim. Puck pulled out a few of his glop grenades, making Sabrina run like mad. One exploded at her feet and another on the wall beside her. She looked back, but was hit in the face by one of the smelly concoctions.

Then she bumped into a tall figure. A strong hand lifted her off the ground. "I expect you and Puck will be cleaning this mess?" Mr Canis asked, glaring at her.

Sabrina glanced around the room. There was dye everywhere, decorating the ceiling and walls. There were spud bullets, scattered across the floor, and smelly remainders of the grenades that Puck had thrown.

Puck tried to run, but was grabbed by the old man's hand and lifted up by his collar, just as Sabrina had been. She glared daggers into the boy.

"IT WAS SABRINA!" Puck accused, obviously lieing.

"Do not call me a fool by lying to me Puck. I know that the blame is on both of you and that your grandmother will be very displeased. I would start work now if I were you" Mr Canis growled, before leading them to the cupboard where they kept the mops.

They started to clean, feeling over-abused.

* * *

**Ok. I know that I said paint ball, but isn't paint exactly the same thing as dye? just pretend that the word was paint. Sorry. I couldn't think of anything else that nobody had already done. Sorry. And I'm sorry, but I probably won't use Puckabrina. I'm sorry. I can't write it without it sounding like they are completely different people. VOTE ON MY POLL!! thnx for reading. Now review. I have oompa loompas that can track you down. Oompa Loompa's are very vicious and have sharp claws. Sharp, fake claws.  
**


	4. 4 Pretty

**Okley Dokley! Sorry that I haven't updated in forever. But I'm serious! I have to learn 8 songs on the clarinet by next month! Plus Homework, Piano, other clarinet pieces, netball, chess, this church thingo and this other thing that I have to do I HAVE PRACTICALLY NO TIME!!! The only time that i have is Thursdays and the weekend. And because of timezones, it's even more complicated. I will try to get as many as I can up.**

**I ONLY GOT 2 REVIEWS FOR ONE CHAPTER!!! BY THE WAY THANKS TO THOSE PEOPLE WHO DID. I'M TAKING A VOTE! IF YOU ACTUALLY LIKE THIS AND READ IT, THEN REVIEW. IF YOU DON'T REVIEW THEN I'M DISCONTINUING AND STARTING ANOTHER ONE THAT I HAVE WRITTEN!!! IF YOUR ONE OF THE 000.0000000000000001 PERCENT OF THOSE WHO DO READ THIS...VOTE ON MY POLL!!**

**if I owned the sisters grimm books, they would be unknown, and they'd have monkey and oompa-loompa poop all over them. In other words, I DO NOT OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM!!!  
**

* * *

**100 hundred ways to brake a leg**

** 4# Pretty  
**

Henry stared across the room. There she was. She was a tall, thin woman with great legs. Her bright blue eyes shone out of her skull, while her hair was ebony black hair, swinging behind her back as she laughed. This woman, he was sure, would be his wife one day. He stared at her talk to the other girls, who were not nearly as pretty as her.

She glanced across the room, catching his glazed stare. She held his gaze, but was interrupted by a short blond girl, waving her hand in front of Veronica's face. She looked back to her friends and resumed talking.

"MATE?" He was broken out of his trance by his best friend, Matthew. He had been shaking Henry, in a desperate attempt to pull him down to earth, once more. Henry looked towards his friend, and gave a questioning look. "Mate! I've been shaking you for half an hour! I was beginning to think that you had gone into a state of vegetation!" Matthew exclaimed, slightly backing away.

Henry sighed "Just day dreaming," he shook off a thought, "Anyway, you seen anyone?"

"Na. Just that brunette chick over there" Matthew answered, pointing across the room. Henry looked towards where he was pointing. He was pointing at Veronica.

"Dude! I dibbed that one when we walked in!" Henry shouted, attracting some glances.

"Heh, yeah? And you reckon you can get her on a date before the Dance ends? If anyones gunna get anyone, I'm gunna get that one" Matthew laughed. He was obviously trying to get on Henry's nerves.

"Her name is Veronica" Henry muttered.

"Thanks mate! All the more help!"

Just then, a man started to walk towards Veronica, smirking proudly. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around. They started conversation, before he led her to the dance floor. She pulled back, but his rip had apparently tightened. She struggled to get free. Henry fumed, and began to walk towards her, trying to save her.

Before Henry reached her, Veronica pulled her free hand back and slugged him in the face. The man fell to the floor. "Leave me alone, you creep!" Veronica shouted, then kicked him in the side. The guy groaned and left the bar.

Henry and Matthew stood there, gaping. She calmly walked back to her friends, who began to frantically check her for bruises and ask her if she was okay. She brushed them off.

This woman is not pretty at all, thought Henry. She is beautiful.

* * *

**Okay. I've decided to write a few chapters on Henry getting together with Veronica. And about** **the punch... in the 7th book, she beats up all the goblins. thnx for reading**


	5. 15 Awkward

**First things first... screw the Henry and Veronica getting together thing. I'll make another story for that. secondly, I honestly cannot write these things in order when I have so many ideas for the all the different ones. I'm going to do awkward for this chapter.**

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME!!! On top of all the other things I have to do, I went to the footy and the netball! And both of those things were on my writing days. I'm soooo sorry! So I'm gunna do 2 chapters in the one night. **

**the darkness revealed- Yeah. It is from Doctor Who. EVERYONE!! Look at this reviewer and bow down to her for watching doctor who. And just so everyone knows, a puppy dies every time someone dis' DW. **

**Daphneish- yeah. That's so annoying. Sorry if I spoil anything for you. Also, you can get the book on Amazon. That's where I got it. In my country, the fourth book was the latest one to come out. I ordered the 5th, 6th and 7th of of Amazon. if that solves your problems then I'm super happy!**

**sistersgrimmlover- thnx for correcting all of my chapters. I would really appreciate it if you kept doing so.

* * *

**

**100 ways to break a leg**

**15# awkward****  
**

Mirror walked towards Puck and Oberon. In his left hand was a long, hard crowbar. In his right was a small device, long and black.

Puck belched fire at him **(A/N- remember in the 3rd book... He can burp fire)**, only to have the flames reflected back as Mirror pushed a button on the remote. They bounced back at Puck and Oberon, who fell to the floor, almost completely burnt.

"Father," Puck whispered "Before I die, I have one thing to tell you" Puck paused and let in a breath "I'm in love with you." Puck let out his last breath and put his head down on the pavement.

Mirror laughed evilly, and began to say something along the lines of 'I killed Puck! I brang his family apart! MUHAHAHAHA!!!' He spoke at full speed, making his voice high and squeaky. The short, bald man became even shorter and his clothes turned different shades of green and white. He grew red hair and pulled a pipe out of his pocket then brang it to his mouth. Mirror skipped away from the crime scene, now a leprechaun.

"Wow" Oberon said, struggling to stay alive "Not only is my son... let's just say... queer, but he's in love with his own father. My death is so awkward. My dieing wish is for Titania to sing me Penny Lane"

Titania appeared from nowhere and and began to sing.

_"Penny Lane is in my ears and in my eyes._

_ There beneath the blue subur-"_

"Shut up Titania you can't sing for ****!!!" shouted Oberon between gasps for afew last breaths. "I hate my life!" Oberon collapsed into a large mound of ash.

"Yay! I am now free of my supposed-to-be-dead husband!!!" Titania yelled, leaping into this air. She began to shorten, before her hair changed into a deep shade of red. Her floral dress turned green and white. and shrunk with her. She pulled a pot of gold out of her pocket then skipped off into the distance, throwing four-leaf clovers and gold at nearby people. A gold coin hit Sabrina between the eyes and she fell down dead. Like Goliath.

"I was killed by a leprechaun. How sad is that!" growled Sabrina, before shaking wildly then twitching as a finale.

* * *

**That was fun. heheh. just for fun. Hope you liked it. teehee! Review or the leprechauns will come for you**.


	6. 59 roses

**okay. I've put up 3 chapters in one day. 2 for this story, 1 for 'Why don't you ask?' oh yeah, read Why don't you ask.**

**This chapter was one that I did in class, only _it _was about world war 1 and the characters were different. there are a few changes from the original so yeah.  
**

**I do not own the sisters grimm

* * *

**

**100 ways to break a leg**

**59# roses**

They all took deep breaths, awaiting their call to attack. Puck's heart thumped faster than ever before. he looked around the trench, realising all the faces that were gone. Puck was sure that he too would soon be lost

He remembered his family. His beautiful wife, Sabrina, and where he had proposed to her.

He remembered when he had first held his eldest daughter, Sally, and he had felt so happy that nothing in the world would matter if she was lost.

When Sally was a few months from 4, Sabrina had their youngest daughter, Rose, who had been that little ray of sunshine, always looking on the bright side. Puck was now sure that he would never return home.

"ATTACK!" he heard charming yell. Puck picked up his gun and flew out of the trench. They all roared as they ran towards the Scarlet Hand, granting them adrenaline.

Puck saw a great dragon descend towards them. Some ran back, but he kept going.

_"For Sabrina,"_ he thought

_"For Sally,"_ he thought

_"and for Poppy"_ he thought.

Then Puck heard a gun-shot. He stumbled back and looked towards his heart. His shirt was stained with deep red blood.

He fell to the floor and clutched his heart. He lay there, spread across the floor. With a great amount of strength Puck opened his eyes.

There was a Rose.

It's surroundings were of mud and thunder, while it's bright red petals shone.

Puck's last thought was towards his bright young daughter.

Rose.

* * *

**Wow! I killed off Puck. YAY!!! It's a bit short. sorry about that. Review. I have oompa loompas and leprechauns surrounding your house. If you don't review, they'll know. They'll attack. So press the grey button.**


	7. 11 fairy tale

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a really long time. I've just had to do heaps of stuff. That and I've been a bit... well... occupied by writing my other story. By the way read my new fic. It's called "And the Big Bad Wolf Came to Rise". It's kinda long, but I couldn't be bothered to break it up into chapters. If I did that, nobody would read the second one coz they think it's too boring. But anyway R&R my new story. It took me FOREVER to write. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own the sisters grimm or Grimm's fairy tales. I hope you enjoy... **

**I will update Why don't you ask very soon... very soon...  
**

* * *

**100 ways to break a leg  
**

**11# Fairy Tale  
**

"Mummy!" cried a small girl, "Wead me a storwy **(No typo) **!" The girl had platinum blond - as she was little less than 3- and she had bright blue, sparkling eyes. The little girl tugged on her mother's shirt in one hand, while waving a book in the other.

"Sabrina," chuckled the mother "Of course I'll read you a story!" The mother was tall, with jet black hair.

"Yay! Storwy! Storwy! Storwy!" laughed Sabrina, before pulling her mother towards her room. Sabrina jumped onto her bed and wriggled under the covers. She bounced up and down until her mother had sat by her side.

"Which story Sabrina? One about Pirates or Faeries? What about Snow White? She's very nice you know!" the Mother said matter-of-factly.

"You know Snow White!" said Sabrina, who's eyes were now as big as saucepans. Her jaw dropped dramatically, making her look all the more cuter.

"No. I don't know Snow White. But I do know that she is well and living!" The woman reassured. She took the book from her child's hands and opened to a page. She quickly found the story she was looking for and began.

_"Once upon a time in mid winter, when the snowflakes were falling like feathers from heaven, a beautiful queen sat sewing at her window, which had a frame of black ebony wood. As she sewed, she looked up at the snow and pricked her finger with her needle. Three drops of blood fell into the snow. The red on the white looked so beautiful, that she thought, "If only I had a child as white as snow, as red as blood, and as black as this frame." Soon afterward she had a little daughter that was as white as snow, as red as blood, and as black as ebony wood, and therefore they called her Little Snow-White. _

_Now the queen was the most beautiful woman in all the land, and very proud of her beauty. She had a mirror, which she stood in front of every morning, and asked: _

_Mirror, mirror, on the wall,  
Who in this land is fairest of all?_

_And the mirror always said: _

_You, my queen, are fairest of all._

_And then she knew for certain that no one in the world was more beautiful than she. _

_Now Snow-White grew up, and when she was seven years old, she was so beautiful, that she surpassed even the queen herself. Now when the queen asked her mirror: _

_Mirror, mirror, on the wall,  
Who in this land is fairest of all?_

_The mirror said: _

_You, my queen, are fair; it is true.  
But Little Snow-White is still  
A thousand times fairer than you._

_When the queen heard the mirror say this, she became pale with envy, and from that hour on, she hated Sn-_"

Veronica was interrupted by a tall, blond man who had thrown open the door. He looked at Veronica, then Sabrina, then the dusted book that lay in Veronica's hands. "What is this?" raged the man. He snatched up the book and looked at the front cover. It read 'Grimm's fairy tales'. His face softened- for just a moment- but it became red and angry. "Fairy-tales. FAIRY TALES!!! Veronica you know how I feel about them. Those- those things!!! They murdered my father!"

"Henry! Calm down! Sabrina is only a child, and she will soon forget! Can we not just let her be a normal girl? She deserves a normal life!" Veronica pleaded Henry.

"That's what I want. I want my child to lead a normal life, even if I have to burn every single book in the world!" Henry answered back, now beginning to roar.

"Henry! You know that you can't do that and you know that you can't hide ever-afters from her! She will find out whether you like it or not! We are Grimms. This is what we do" Veronica said. She gave Henry an ashamed look, then looked away.

Henry's face grew redder, before he spat on the book and pulled his arm back to throw it out the window.

"Daddy NO!!" yelled little Sabrina. She tried to grab the book away, but Henry slapped her across the face and she fell back. Sabrina began to bleed from her mouth, then began to cry. Veronica punched Henry in the face before picking the small girl up and putting her back in bed. Sabrina stared at her father, more scared than ever. Veronica turned and gave him much of the same look, only she was angry.

Henry realised what he had done. He grew silent. "I'm so sorry Sabrina!! Please forgive me, please!" Veronica hunched over Sabrina, hiding her from her father. Henry lost his temper once again, and threw the book out the window. "I'm going for a walk".

"Ow!" Veronica heard from below, their apartment.

* * *

**Okay. Sorry that was shorter than my other ones. Sorry that I made Henry evil. Sorry that I'm gonna tell you to review. REVIEW!!!** **And remember, your not a smart cookie until you read my new fic. PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. AN SORRY!

**OK guys. I' really sorry, but I probably won't update for a LLLLLOOOOOOONNNNNNNNGGGGG (times infinity) time. I have this project I need to do, and it's due in 3 weeks. So now all I have to do is finish 10 activity thingos in 3 weeks. I WILL B SPENDING A (VERY ANNOYINGLY) MAJORITY OF MY TIME DOING A BORING PROJECT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry guys.  
P.S- Read playin-it-colds new story. The poems are great.  
**

**PP.S- Read my new fic coz- despite my previous plee- Only one other person has reviewed, resulting in me wanting to stop writing ALL my fics! I don't want to be like this, but seriously! It's really annoying when you spend quite abit of your time writing something, then you only get 4 reviews.  
**

**PPP.S- thnx to all those people who DID review. It means ALOT!!!!!!!!!!**

**PPPP.S- I will be REALLY annoyed if I get no response for my PP.S! SERIOUS-MURDEROUS annoyed!**

**-Elligoat xoxo  
**


	9. AN Sorry bout the second in a row

Okay you guys. I told you I'd get annoyed if no one reviewed my new story. I had that thing up for 4 weeks. No one replied. You Guys, I really don't wanna be like this but I want reviews. Is it really that bad? Is it really soo bad that I only get 4 reviews? It's called 'And the Big Bad Wolf Came to Rise'. It's just me putting MB's version of Little Red into story version! It has a bit of _description_ too! Theres a bit of wording difficulty. I will not put another chapter up until I have at least one more review. I seriously don't wanna do this.

All my stories are discontinued until I get one review. Thanx RainbowofSmiles16, curlscat, grimmgirl and 4EvEr-sistersgrimm-LoVeR.

Sorry  
-Elligoat xoxo


	10. 54 Chocolate

**porky dorky. Thanx to the people that reviewed for the other story, coz it makes me happy. I'm really sorry for complaining. It was stupid. But now I'm really mad, coz 'gia' wrote "you stink crybaby". I TOLD YOU I'D RANT ABOUT FLAMES!!!!!! In the first chapter too. Gia, HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF YOU HAD SPENT A MONTH WRITING SOMETHING THAT YOU THOUGHT WAS GOOD, THEN YOU ONLY GET 4 REVIEWS!!!!!! AND ONE OF THEM, I ASKED THE PERSON THROUGH PM!!!!! YOU WOULD FEEL THAT YOU WRITING WAS A LOST CAUSE!!!!!! And thats how I did feel. So you shut-up! Also, I'm really sorry it took such a long time to put this up. It's just that I came to this part where I was like, what should I write now, that doesn't sound like a just came from Kindergarten. This one is longer than usual chapters for me, so you'll hopefully forgive me for taking such a long time. I'll update Why don't you ask too. thanx. by the way, read chapter 5, which is for awkward. I loved writing that one. I had alot of Happy fun time with that one. And thanks playin'-it-cold for nominating this story for best story, even though it didn't take a place, which I didn't think it would.  
**

**Disclaimer- IDO (thanks !) the Sisters Grimm or Charlie and the chocolate factory... But I do own several people's souls due to eBay... hehe, look out George Bush... I have yours too. teehee!**

* * *

**100 ways to Break a leg  
**

**54# chocolate**

"Hey Piggy?"

Sabrina looked up and scowled. Puck.

"We've ran outta chow. Be a good little girl and lose those last hamburgers by running down to the shops. I'm low in chocolate" Puck demanded smugly.

"We've got plenty of food! And I'm a vego. I don't eat meat. Specially hamburgers" Sabrina snapped back.

"This is not food," Puck protested, lifting the tofu out of the fridge and holding it far from him in disgust "It's... processed... rubbery gunk! And I get extra points on the 'come-back table' for using the long word"

"Why do I have to get it? Get it yourself! I'm busy doing homework"

"You have to do it 'cause it's me or you, and kings don't 'run down to the shops'. And I'm the king of many things" Puck concluded, while brushing the 'dirt' off of his shoulders.

"Oy! Shut up fairy-boy!" Sabrina shouted, getting up from her bed and letting her hands clench into fists.

"BOTH OF YOU GO!!!" screamed a very tired Daphne, "Not all of us can get up this early!!"

"It's 12 in the afternoon Daphne!" said Sabrina

"And...?"

Sabrina sighed "Well I guess I had to go for a walk anyway. Come on Puck"

They walked downstairs and out the front door, scowling as they went.

_**freetheoompaloompasfreetheoompaloompasfreetheoompaloompastimesinfinityandyoucan'tbeatinfinitysohah**_

They walked in silence, until they got to a small store on the corner of the street. It was painted in a royal purple colour, and had numerous children inside, barrelling chocolates into their shopping baskets. Actually, store isn't the word I'd use for it. Out the front was the small shop, where the children were, but it joined onto a huge factory. Written across the shop window was, 'Charlie Bucket Goods'.

Puck's streak flew past Sabrina, and before she new it, Puck was the size of an elephant. Chocolate painted his lips, and he had countless amounts of candy bars in his hands. He tried to get the food to his mouth, but his stout arms couldn't reach around his large neck. A small girl was revealed- stuck to his rear end- when Puck rolled over. She screamed before sinking into the flabs of his skin.

"MOOORE!!!" Puck ordered the pimply teenager at the counter.

"Would you like fries with that?" trembled the teenager.

"Fries? This is a candy store!" exclaimed Sabrina.

"I'm paid extra for it. I'm afraid I have to- gulp- take your... erm...thing away" Asked the boy pointing to the exit.

Sabrina sighed, "I'd better call granny" She dialled the number and put the phone to her ear. "Hello?... Can I speak to Granny... It's a real emergency... Hi Granny, um, how do I say it, Puck ate a little too much... Well that's the problem, he can't exactly fit out the door... He's pretty big... Oh yeah, he squashed a few kids... Well I can only count the ones I can see... I can see 5... wait, no, there's only 2 now... Ok...I'll see you later" Sabrina hung up and glared at Puck.

"MMOOOORREE!!!!!!!!!!!! I. NEED. FFOOOOOD!!" Yelled Puck again.

Granny pulled up onto the pavement. She stared up at Puck and dropped her purse in horror, "Oh my. I'm afraid that I don't have this much forgetful dust" Relda walked into the shop, followed by Daphne, Red, Canis, Uncle Jake, Henry, Veronica and Elvis. Veronica fainted, while Elvis began to lick the candy remains off of Puck. Red and Daphne managed to yank a few kids out of Puck's flabs, but couldn't manage to get Wendell in time. He died shaking, making Puck to vibrate **(Sorry I had to. Bad image...)**.

Jake managed to teleport him out of the shop, and the Grimm family began home.

_**yolistenupheresthestoryaboutalittleguythatlivesinablueworldandalldayandallnightandeverythingheseesisjustbluelikehiminsideandoutside**_

They placed Puck in the living room and all sat around, waiting for a resolution. Suddenly Puck's cheeks puffed up and his eyes widened.

"HE'S GUNNA SPEW!!!! TAKE COVER!!!" yelled Henry. Everyone hid behind the sofas and under the low tables.

Puck let out an enormous belch and 4 golden tickets flew out of his mouth. Sabrina picked up the rappers with a tissue and held them far away from her face, inspecting them.

She began to read a small inscription on one of the tickets;

"_I greet you, my friends. I am Charlie Bucket, and this ticket is to formally announce that you are one of the five lucky winners to visit my factory of 'Charlie Bucket Goods'. Come to my factory at 12 o'clock, sharp, on the 5th of July. I will be your tour guide. No parents are to accompany you. There will be endless fortunes of candy and sweets, in my fields of joy. That is your prise. I look forward to meeting you_" Sabrina finished reading and looked up at everyone, beaming.

"CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!" screamed Daphne, before she jumped to hug Puck in appreciation. But she was engulfed in Pucks flabs. **(A/N: Sorry. Im making it up as I go along. I couldn't help it. BUT NOW ELVIS CAN GO!!!! YAY!!!) **

"Whoops" Puck laughed. But yet again, he started to shake violently from his laughter.

_**bumbumbidumbumbumdidumdumbumbumbidumdumdumdidumdumdisturbiasomethingsomethingdisturbialikethedarknessinthelightdisturbia**_

They walked up to the great looming gates of their destination. Sabrina, Red, Elvis and Puck- who had came to his healthy wait again- stared down the long red carpet, where a large man stood. He had sandy blond hair, few freckles and held a leash in his left hand. On the end of the leash was a small orange man with green hair, who was on his hands and knees.

"Come," began the man. "into my factory. I, as you may have guessed, am Charlie Bucket"

Sabrina hesitantly took a step forward, while Puck flew straight past Charlie and tried to kick the factory door down. The other children walked up to Charlie, who immediately inspected them, commenting on their weight.

"There are 4" Charlie stated. "Where is the 5th?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should've checked who you were inviting! It's what normal people do. It helps" Sabrina answered.

"And who are you?" Charlie snarled, pointing to Sabrina.

"I am Sabrina Grimm. This is Red, Elvis and... Puck" Sabrina answered showing him to the others.

"Well. If there are only 4, and it is 12 o'clock sharp, then we must proceed" Charlie tugged on his lead, and his 'pet' oompa-loompa handed him a large key ring. He checked every key, until he came to the end of the ring. "Oh Yes. This door _has _no lock!!!" laughed Charlie. He pushed open the door and he led the children in. "Do you know why the right key is always the last key you pick?" Charlie asked?

The children looked at each other, confused.

"BECAUSE YOU DON'T KEEP LOOKING ONCE YOU FOUND THE RIGHT KEY!!!" laughed Charlie. Sabrina and Red exchanged glances, nervously, while Puck stood there.

"I don't get it..." Puck stated.

Charlie ignored the comment, and they walked into a room labelled, 'edible room'.

The room was huge. The grass was a brilliant green and felt soft on their feet. There were tree's with candy canes hanging off. There were little cottages, clearly made of gingerbread. There were giant mushrooms, butterflies, flowers, giant candy canes, bushes and the most astonishing of all; a huge lagoon made of chocolate, complete with a waterfall.

"Everything in this room is edible. Even I am edible. But that, my tasty children, is called Cannibalism" smiled Charlie.

Puck ran to a small house and began to eat the fence. "HE'S RIGHT!!!!!" Puck yelled, tears of joy welling up in his eyes.

Elvis ran to the chocolate lagoon and lapped up the chocolate.

"This must be why Charlie is so... large" Red commented looking up at the bid man, who was taking candy canes from a nearby tree and swallowing them whole.

Sabrina looked around the large room. across the lake, was another oompa-loompa. "Look, Red! It's an oompa-loompa."

Red saw the small man and jumped up and down, much like Daphne would do. "SING US A SONG!!!!!" she pleaded. Charlie gave the oompa-loompas threatening looks, and they continued their work.

Charlie in his eagerness, dropped his lead, and the oompa-loompa walked to Sabrina and Red. Puck came over and Elvis followed. The oompa-loompa turned to Charlie, then back to the children. "You have to help us!" the oompa-loompa began. "Charlie was a good boy, but the sin of greed overtook him, and he ate until he became so fat that he got depressed and angry. In a result, he ate his family. When he realised what he had done, he let his anger out on us. Now we are not aloud to sing. We must work, and work, and work without break! If you don't kill Charlie he'll most likely eat you all. He must be killed. If you do kill him, I will reward you with 1 wishes"

"Wait, isn't it 3 wishes?" confronted Puck

"You only get 1 'cause your not worth anything" snapped the orange man.

"So how are we gonna smash him?" asked Red, preventing Puck from giving his long speech about his villainy and fame.

"There is only one way," the oompa-loompa began "W.W.E. wrestling!"

"WHAT? You can't expect a couple of kids to take down a man like him! Specially not in wrestling! We'll drown in his fat! Eternally!" exclaimed Sabrina.

"Do you wanna be charlie poop?" The oompa-loompa said, as though he were threatening to sack them.

"EEEEEEWW!!!!" Red yelled, shrinking back.

Charlie noticed the small circle that the family had created. He waddled towards them.

Puck turned around and stared up at the huge man. "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A ROUND OF W.W.E., Charlie Benjamin Bucket"

"That's not my middle name..." said Charlie, somewhat dumbfounded.

"Oh... Well... Can I ask again?"

"Errrm. Sorry. It only gives you that jolt once... you stuffed it" Charlie said solemnly.

"Err. Sorry... Well will you except my challenge?" asked Puck, scratching the back of his neck.

"Meh, sure"

"THEN PREPARE THE FIGHTING RING" announced the oompa-loompa.

_**i'vekindofranutofthingstosaysoooowhatuptheskyhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha**_

Puck stared up at his opponent. Charlie wore a brown bath-robe, much too small for him. Puck wore a blue bath-robe.

Sabrina stood on the side lines, with a fold-up chair. "If he swallows you, dig your way out with this" Sabrina suggested, pointing towards the chair. She threw it up into the ring.

Red stood beside her, nervously. Elvis was inside the ring, wearing a black and white striped referee T-shirt.

"LET THE GAME BEGIN!!!" shouted an oompa-loompa in a deep, deep voice.

Charlie threw off his robe, revealing a 'Borat swim-suit'. Puck threw off his robe, uncovering his leotard from 'Blades of Glory'. Where they got suits, Puck couldn't guess.

The components circled each other before Charlie lunged at Puck. Puck dove out of the way, but Elvis was squashed anyway.

"There goes another Ref" sighed one of the oompa-loompas.

Puck took the opportunity, and jumped at Charlie, he transformed, mid-air, into an elephant. He landed on Charlie with full force but sunk into his fat. He reached for the chair. Puck smashed the chair down on Charlie. His fat rippled away and Puck was free. **(Sorry about the bad images. Yuk I hate them too)**

Puck spun on his heels and returned to his normal form. He grew knives out of his knuckles and ran at Charlie, while Charlie stood up. Puck kept going until he was close enough, where he jumped up and landed on Charlie's chest. He punched Charlie repeatedly until he died.

"Is it me, or was that scene from X men Origins?" Sabrina said, before breaking into tears.

"What's wrong?" asked Red.

"PUCK!!!! YOU IDIOT!!!!!! He was my real father!!!!" cried Sabrina. She jumped up onto the stage and got Puck into a position where he was lying on his stomach, with Sabrina stepping on the small of his back, and pulling his leg up until it was touching his head.

Puck cried out in pain. There were three cracks to follow.

"Just Kidding!!!" laughed Sabrina, "I tricked you didn't I?" She pointed at Puck and laughed comically.

"Errm... Sabrina, I think you just broke Puck's leg. I heard it crack" Red pointed out bluntly.

"No that was just me!" Said someone behind them. Red slowly turned around and saw... A LEPRECHAUN!!!!! The leprechaun did a small jig, while eating his recently popped popcorn.

"Uh Huh..." Red said, looking the leprechaun up and down, "I want my wish now!"

"But I killed him!!!!!" yelled Puck, picking himself of the ground.

"I don't care!" Red snapped.

The head oompa-loompa approached the group. He held a wet, soggy boot. "With this boot, you can wish for anything you want. One wish"

"I WANT NEVER ENDING TIM TAMS!!!!!" screamed Puck.

"As you wish." the oompa-loompa disappeared,and the boot was replaced by a packet of Tim Tams.

Puck rushed to the packet and tore it open greedily. He took one of the chocolate biscuits out and stuffed it in his drooling mouth. One more Tim Tam appeared in the packet.

"PUCK!! Why didn't you think! We could've wished Daphne or Elvis alive!!!" screamed Sabrina. She snatched the Tim Tams out of Puck's hands and threw them into the chocolate lake. Another packet appeared in it's place. Sabrina growled and repeated the action several times before she gave up. "Well how are we gonna get out?" she asked, obviously beaten.

"I d'know. Wheres the door?" suggested Red, looking around. The children walked around, searching for the large wooden door. "That's odd" began Red, "I thought the door was right next to the giant yellow mushroom. It's not there anymore" She was right. The door was not there. It was just another part of the long stretch of wall.

"Do you think the room goes on forever?" suggested Puck.

"No. But I do think that someones trying to keep us here" Sabrina said angrily.

"Nobody keeping the trickster king captive!" exclaimed Puck. He turned on his heals ans began to shape. Puck was throw onto his hands and knees and his feet grew until his converse popped off his feet. His skin turned grey, and toughened. Puck's nose grew long and ended in a large horn, while his forehead thickened. He was now a rhinoceros. "Clear the way girlies. This is gunna be big..."

* * *

**OMGoat!!!! It's a cliffy. yeah. eh heh. It was getting kinda long, compared to my normal chapters, which are really really short. This chappie is about 300 words. So I'll do another chapter on this or two. It will probably be a while. I'm not really good at the whole 'updating everyday' thingo. Soz. Thanx playin'-it-cold for nominating me. It means the world. And please review 'Why don't you ask'. I need another 5 questions before I can do another chapter. And vote on my poll. Thanx.  
**

**-Elligoat  
**


	11. 52 White Flag

**Okay. I'm sorry that it took so long to update, but for reasons which I will later tell you, I have decided to discontinue this story.  
Its coz I really don't have the inspiration to continue this story. I won't delete it though. My next story will be the 25 songfic, then a trilogy or something about Sabrina and Daphne before Ferryport landing. **

**I'm really sorry to the few people who actually read this. You guys have been super nice, and have been the reason I've continued since the 5th chapter. Sorry guys. It's nobody's fault, its my fault.I couldn't even do the next chapter. I had, like, major writers block, and I couldn't write anything. So I figured that I didn't really want to write the story. Soz.  
**

**Sorry. Ciao. Let your inner goat leap out of you, and appear as kindness and happiness. If that made sense...  
**

**-Elligoat xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo (those are kisses and hugs, not a million angry faces)  
**


End file.
